supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coyote
'''Coyote '''is an Native American Trickster God who took an interest in the kids due to their potential entertainment value. He functions as a Season Three antagonist to the kids, though they acknowledge there is very little they can do about him. History Season Two Coyote first appears in "You Can't Just Ask People Why They're Crazy", where he constructs a fake Asylum where the kids are patients with none of their real memories. He allows Sam to keep his, though covers them us as delusions in order to keep the kids 'fun'. He masquerades as the Purple Eyed Demon for most of the episode, only revealing himself as a Trickster when all of the kids have regained their memories. He makes several references to 'Season Three' and keeping everything on track for it, refusing to give Danii back her body for this reason, although he gives her access to the kids laptops, allowing her to speak through them. He mentions a 'Snider Rampage' that is coming and talks about how he is looking forward to seeing how everything plays out. He allows the kids to return to their own world, getting rid of the bodies of May and her baby and transporting the kids to Singer Salvage Yard on their request. In "He Ruins Peoples Lives", Ollie texts Coyote asking for help escaping from the police. Coyote transports them to a fake 1950s Town, again with false memories as payment for his help. When everyone has their memories back, Coyote provides them with grenade launchers and unlimited ammunition to destroy the town, claiming that he will return them when he has had enough fun. He attempts to make a deal with the kids, saying he will get Ollie, Stan and Bran away from the police if they agree that he can take them into fake worlds at any time for his entertainment. They refuse, and Coyote leaves the kids back where they were before. While Coyote doesn't physically appear in "The Limit Does Not Exist", he causes pictures of Maggie in varying state of undress to take over the internet and says he will only make it stop if the kids play one of his games. Gabe chooses a Wet T-Shirt Contest against the wishes of the others, and Maggie is subjected to buckets of water being dumped over her at regular intervals. Coyote eventually stops posting the pictures, but the damage done leads Maggie to drastically change her appearance as to not be recognised. Season Three While not seen in the season premiere, Coyote is shown to have constructed a new fake world to torture the kids with. Placing them in Sunnydale High School with fake memories, he traps them in a horror movie scenario. He appears in his coyote form in "When Would It Be Convenient For You To Die?", revealing himself to the kids and turning Gabe back into human and then rooting Danii in her new body, making her human. He states that while the kids are still amusing, they are somewhat less so without Bran and Ollie. He sends everyone back to Sam's medical practice after taunting them, and brings both Bran and Ollie back to life in their graves. In "We Hate You, Please Die", Coyote terrorising the kids, trapping many of them in the practice and setting a pack of werewolves on them. He traumatises Elliot with visions of the group having been mauled by wendigos and sends fake ghosts of Bran and Ollie after their respective siblings to emotionally torture them. Personality As a Trickster, Coyote is focused solely on his own entertainment. He enjoys forcing people into fake worlds with fake memories to see what will happen and often selects cruel situations for the most fun. He has no moral code, humiliating Maggie and bringing fake versions of the kids dead parents into the 1950s Town. He often talks to the kids as if they are his favourite TV show, making comments about a 'Season Three' and 'breaking canon' and implies that he can see parts of the kids futures. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Creatures